


Hunting Ada

by sheraiah



Series: Father and Son Universe [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheraiah/pseuds/sheraiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elven version of hide and seek in Mirkwood,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Ada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's not stealing, it's borrowing without permission!  
> Seriously, it's just for fun no infringement intended and no profit made.

Thranduil ducked around the corner, a grin forming across his normally  
solemn features. He could hear his son's giggles now, the elfling was  
getting closer. For one who loved being outdoors as much as Legolas did,  
rainy days usually heralded ill temper. Thranduil had suggested their  
game of 'Hunting Ada' as much because it would raise Legolas' spirits as  
the fact that it would raise his own. It had been a hard week for the  
king. Not only had this week marked the anniversary of his wife's death,  
but he had had to deal with several difficult petitioners and two  
delicate political matters.

He was not sleeping well, partly because of his memories and partly  
because of Legolas' residual nightmares from his recent traumas. When  
the rains had started, he exercised the privilege he rarely used and  
declared that he was taking the day to spend with his son. Surprisingly,  
no one complained. He and Legolas had spent the last hour playing in the  
twisting halls of the caverns. He moved silently farther down the hall  
and ducked around another corner. He would have to allow Legolas to  
'find' him soon. It was almost time for their mid day meal. As he waited  
and listened, he allowed his mind to wander a bit. His memory drifted  
back to a day very long ago and another game of 'Hunting Ada'.

The small blond elfling tiptoed carefully up to the corner and peeked  
around it. He sighed and moved forward, seeing no sign of his quarry. He  
strained his ears as he walked, constantly listening for the slightest  
noise that might betray his quarry's location. His nose worked, too  
sniffing the air frequently in the hopes that he would detect the faint  
scent of balsam scented soap that his Ada favored. Days like this were  
rare. Ada was usually too busy to play and the elfling had to settle for  
amusing himself. His nose twitched as it picked up the scent and the  
elfling moved a bit more swiftly. He rounded the next corner and caught  
a glimpse of his quarry as the larger elf ducked into an alcove.  
Readying his toy bow with its rag-wrapped tip, he sped up to the alcove  
and fired.

Oropher stumbled back dramatically as the arrow hit him square in the  
chest. Laughing, he scooped his son up into his arms and promptly turned  
the elfling upside-down. Thranduil's shrieks of laughter echoed up the  
corridor. Oropher swung the elfling back upright and tickled his tummy.  
Giggles escaped the elfing as he squirmed in his father's grasp. Oropher  
laughed again and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Do it again, Ada, do it again!" Thranduil's little face was flushed,  
his eyes bright. Oropher chuckled.

"Not right now, little tree frog. We need to go fill our bellies before  
we do battle again. I believe there might be a berry tart for an elfling  
who goes and washes his hands and face without arguing." He chuckled  
again as Thranduil darted off eagerly as soon as his feet touched the  
ground.

A giggle, much closer this time, brought Thranduil out of his reverie.  
Darting around the corner, Legolas let fly with his toy arrow and struck  
his father in the stomach. Thranduil clutched his imaginary wound and  
staggered a few steps forward, and then a few steps back before  
collapsing in a dramatic sprawl on the floor. Legolas gave a war cry and  
pounced on his father who caught him mid-pounce. Tickling ensued.

Several minutes later both father and son picked themselves up from the  
floor and dusted their clothing off. Thranduil swung his son up into his  
arms and hugged him tightly. Little arms encircled his neck and a soft  
voice whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Ada."


End file.
